Run Tommy Run
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is marrying the man she left Tommy for. Is it to late for the first and favored couple to be together? A funny one shot.


Tommy is in his attic spring-cleaning. "Ouch," he says as a box falls and hits him in the head. He was reaching for another box when that box hit him on the head. Tommy watches as the contents spill out onto the floor. He bends down and picks up a picture. Damn I had forgotten that I saved these. Tommy sits down on the floor and peers at the pictures of his ex-girlfriend Kimberly and him. He stares hard at the picture of them at the beach. Tommy had thought nothing could break his spirit yet less than a year later, the unthinkable happened. How come I was not more selfish and made her stay with me? If she had not left for the games than we would be the ones getting married today and not Jim and her. What put the extra sting in his heart was when she had returned for a visit. It had been a surprise to him and the others. Tommy later came to find out from Jason who had also visited with Kim was hoping to rekindle their romance. Jason being the thunderhead that he is failed to inform Kim that he was dating Kat. Therefore, when Kim had seen how Kat and he had interacted, she knew that they were an item and booked the next flight out of there before Tommy could have a chance to talk to her. Soon after Tommy learned that, she went back to the man that she had left him for and now she was getting married in a few hours. The only way to cope with his pain was to try to take his mind off things.

In another part of Reefside, Kat berated her husband. "Jason something must be done." Kat wanted to slug her husband and hard.

"What can I do?" He grumbled as he ducks from his wife's fist.

"Did you just say what can you do?" What can you do?" "You can take your red loving ass and tell Tommy to get his ass over to the church and proclaim his love to Kim!" Kat tries to hit her husband again. What a doofus.

"Kitty-kat please do not be angry." Jason is so close to holding his wife down. "It has been what six years and neither has made an effort to go to the other."

"Uh Kim did but some red dink decided not to talk to Tommy or even inform Kim of the situation." "They would be a happy could like we are now." Kat crosses her arms.

"If I would have done that honey than Tommy and you would not have been together." Good thing that they never had sex or else he would be a dead man. Jason tries to hold his wife.

Kat moves away from him. "So what!" "What could was it to keep it from them?" "Hum, Tommy and I broke up a few days later due to the fact that we secretly had feelings for each other and could not hide them any long." "Too bad Tommy and Kim could not do the same." "Although they were clearly still in love with each other." "Captain obvious with the looks and calling Kim's name did nothing." "I did not even mind when he used the method I used on him although I bet he was secretly thinking of her when I used it on him." "Ugh you power rangers men are so frustrating." Kat shakes her head.

"Okay, okay I will talk to him but remember she is getting married in a few hours." Jason walks off in a huff. Power rangers' women.

Kim is frantic. She cannot find her veil and she has a nagging feeling that she is making the biggest mistake of her life. "Hump!" She runs a hand through her hair.

"Whoa Kim, calm down." Aisha laughs at her friend.

"Yea really Kim take a breath or two." Trini laughs with Aisha.

"How can I win my veil is missing and Tommy…" "I mean Jim is someone who likes to be on time for everything."

"Tommy; what does he have to do with anything?" Trini looks at Aisha.

"Oh I don't know could be the fact that she still loves him," Aisha mutters.

"Shush I love Jim and Tommy is uh well I don't know." Kim twirls her hair with her finger.

"Maybe you should rethink this marriage Kim," Trini looks at her friend.

"Why should I when Tommy and I have not talked in six years besides I am engaged and getting married today." Kim bites her bottom lip.

Ring, ring, ring. Tommy runs down the steps to catch the phone before it stops ringing. "Hello," he breathlessly answers into the phone.

"Bro drop what you are doing and head to the Reefside church." Jason tells him.

"Uh why would I do that?" Tommy could feel his heart begin to pitter-patter.

"Kim is making the biggest well second biggest mistake of her life and you need to stop her."

Oh, I thought he was going to say that Kim had chosen me. "What is her first?" Although he had a pretty good idea what it was. Tommy squeezes the phone.

"Breaking up with you you bonehead." Jason sighs. "Look do it or Kat will kill me."

Tommy briefly remembers when Kat and he had broken up. "No I will not until she fully wants me." "She has made he choice and it is not me." He holds his heart.

"Only because she thinks you do not love her." Jason tells him annoyed. "Gee maybe you do not deserve her after all." Jason hangs up the phone in Tommy's face.

How rude of him especially since she broke up with me. Tommy puts the phone up.

Kim decides to ignore her friends and the nagging feeling that she is making a huge mistake and puts her veil on her head. In a few minutes I will be married; I will be Mrs. Henson. Garry her dad walks into the room. "Sweetheart it is time." Garry takes his daughter's hand and looks into her eyes. "Is this what you really want honey?"

"Uh yes daddy; why would you think otherwise?" Kim bites her bottom lip.

"Just wondering." Her dad always liked Tommy and was shocked when Kim left him for Jim. "Okay well let's get a move on it then."

The music begins and Kim walks with her father towards the main entrance. Kim gives a half-hearted smile as she looks at the decorations and the people looking back at her. I cannot believe I am walking down the aisle at my own wedding. Soon Kim's father lets her hand go and takes a seat by her mother and her stepfather. Kim smiles as she takes Jim's hand and hands her flowers over to Aisha who took a few seconds longer than expected to grab them.

Tommy was wrestling with himself over what to do. To go to the church or not to go to the church? Finally he decides to just go work out. As he is working out, he cannot stop the different powers inside of him from screaming at him. His dragonzord was literally making him sweat, his white tiger was making him feel a strange pain all over like little scratches all over his body, his Zeo and Turbo spirits were making him jittery, his latest ranger spirit was making bits and pieces of him disappear yet what he wished would disappear was his heart and his main spirit the falcon was making that impossible by practically screaming at him to go to Kim before it was too late. I get it! Tommy runs to his car and floors it. Dang I wish I could just teleport to her. Tommy is speeding like a lunatic but he was a racecar driver and luckily no police where patrolling where he was driving too. He had been invited to the wedding but refused to come, that is why he knew exactly where to go, and he had his spirits to guide him. He hops out the car as soon as it stops and slowly walks to the steps of the church.

Kat had sneakily exited her spot in the bridesmaid line and was outside on her cell phone. She had frantically been trying to call Tommy to come to the church or at least talk to Kim but she felt that it was too late until she saw Tommy pull up like a maniac. "Yes the bloke finally got it." "Run Tommy, run," Kat screams to him as she sees him walking slowly towards the church.

Tommy begins to run to her. "Am I too late?" He asks out of breathe.

"No you are not; now hurry." Kat opens up the church doors and follows him to where the wedding is taking place.

Tommy swings the doors open and feels everyone's eyes on him. His eyes instantly connect with Kim and he stares at her. Wow, she looks beautiful.

Kim looked a little faint. "Tom… Tommy what are you doing here?" She finally asks in a voice above a whisper.

"I have come to tell you that I love you and that I cannot live my life without you." Tommy walks up to Kim as Kat slowly walks behind him and stands next to Jason.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Jim yells at Tommy.

"Hey young man that is not appropriate talk inside a church," Kimberly's grandmother tells him.

"He is telling my fiancée that he loves her and…"

"I can speak for myself," Kim tells them. This is actually happening.

"Beautiful I love you and I know that I have either the best timing or the worst timing but I know that I cannot live my life without you and I know you feel the same." Tommy grasps Kim's hand and begins to massage it.

Jim can feel his fists balling up. "Let my girl go this instant." "She left you for me and that is the end of the story."

Tommy looks Kim in her eyes. "I had no idea that you wanted me back after the incident." He completely ignored Jim's comment. "Jason being the bonehead that he is failed to mention that I was dating Kat or that you wanted me back." "Now I do not know what we have been doing with our lives for the past few years but I know that I love you and you belong with me."

Kim feels as though she may faint again. "I do not know what to say." "I…"

"Tell him you love me Kim and that he is ruining our wedding day," Jim pleads to Kim.

"Hey I know that I am a bonehead as they keep saying but I agree with them." Jason smiles at Kim. "You belong with Tommy."

Jim cannot believe the people that he thought were his friends were rooting against him.

"I cannot uh think clearly right now." Kim rubs her temple. 'I need time to process this all.

Tommy looks a little upset but shakes his head in agreement.

Jim stares at Kim crestfallen. "I love you and this bad boy comes here and tells you that he loves you and you need time to think."

Kim kisses him on his cheek making Jim think that he had won. When in reality she was choosing her one true love.

"Yes she loves me and not you," Jim boosts causing Tommy to look at his hands.

"Wait a minute," Kim moves away from Jim. "That was a kiss goodbye, I love Tommy and I am grateful for our time together but I want Tommy."

Tommy looks up and smiles at Kim. "Does that mean…"

"Yes Handsome I love you more than anything." Kim leaps into Tommy's arms.

"Now just you wait a minute," Jim's mother stands up. "You hussy you had better march back to the front of the church and marry my son."

"Ah honey maybe you should sit back down," Jim's dad tells his wife.

"No this pink hussy is going to marry my son and that is final." She walks over to Kim.

Kim's mother walks over to her. "No one calls my daughter a hussy or pink hussy nor does she walk to my daughter like she is going to hit her."

"Uh oh, how about you all go to the reception and have a party." "Celebrating life or something; I will be there shortly." Kim is still in Tommy's arms. "See you all soon."

"Right and I am sorry Jim because Kim is a special woman," Tommy carries Kim out the door. "I am glad I came when I did or else you would have been married and me depressed."

Uh you can set me down now." Kim laughs as her dress rises up.

"Oh," Tommy stares at Kim's leg before setting her down. "I pegged you as more of princess wedding style dress." The ring is nothing like the one I designed for you…" Tommy stops talking.

"You designed me a ring and pictured me in a princess style dress," Kim questions him as they walk down the steps of the church. Oh, I knew I love this man.

"Well back in high school when you moved to Florida I decided than that I wanted to ask you to marry me." "So I went and brought wedding magazines and had a ring created using all my savings but it was worth it." Tommy opens up the car door for Kim. He blushes.

"Aw I am so totally going to make love to you tonight but first things first let's get me out of this dress and into something more comfortable so we can dance and party with the others." Kim buckles her seatbelt.

"Uh you think Jim and his family will be there?" Tommy asks as he slides into the driver seat and starts the car. "I still want to come with you but it will feel weird." Besides, I do not want anyone trying to change her mind.

"I think Jim and his family will not be there besides if he did I would try and hook him up with a certain red head by the name of Randi Reynolds who secretly worships him."

Tommy shakes his head. "Things just seem to always fall into place for you." He drives this time more calmly to his house. "You should have seen how fast I drove to the church; I had morphed into speed racer." Tommy chuckles as he sees Kim's expression.

"Thomas James Oliver if you ever drive that crazy again then so help me God I will cut you off for a week or maybe even two." Kim crosses her arms over her chest making the satin in her dress wrinkle. "Oh you are right this dress is so not me but his mother's style."

"Glad that I have not only my beautiful back but that she has found herself as well." Tommy pulls into his driveway and was tempted to carry Kim into their future home.

"This day will definitely be memorable and I have no clothes over your house." Kim tells him with a sly smile.

"I wanted you to myself for a while then we will go to your soon to be ex home." Tommy unlocks the front door and thinks of what awaits him once they enter the bedroom or if they can make it to the bedroom.

"I love you Kim no words can describe how I feel about you." Tommy takes Kim into his arms and kisses her with a fiery passion.

"Oh Tommy you do not know how happy I am at this very moment." Kim melts into Tommy's arms. I am so blessed he saved me from a marriage of convenience."

"I vow that our marriage will never be that way," Tommy decides he wanted to devour Kim in their bedroom and picks her up. Damn she still wears that perfume I brought her for her birthday.

"Uh you know this is not our wedding night right?" Kim questions with a giggle.

"I know that silly crane; I just want to get us to another memorable monent before we have to leave for the party and in that tight dress it may take a long time for you to walk up the stairs and to our bedroom." Tommy groans as Kim rubs Tommy's package.

"Just wait till we are in that bedroom," Tommy pauses and kisses a weak spot on Kim's neck.

"Oh yeah I cannot wait," Kim moans as he continues to kiss her spot. Damn him; he knows all my weak spots. Too bad I did not hold out in high school.

Finally, they reach the bedroom and Tommy lays her gently on the bed. He gently removes her high heel shoes and the rest is romantic bliss.


End file.
